


out of the desert & into the sun

by shineonloki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Look...at this point...you know what I'm about, M/M, Older Loki, PWP, Roadtrip, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Younger Thor, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: He doesn’t put up a fight; he lets Thor touch. And Loki wonders if there’s a version of himself that has the willpower to stop this. There’s a light squeeze high on his thigh, and he knows there probably isn’t.





	out of the desert & into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on my phone and not meant to be nearly 1.5k! but when you're horny for uncle loki 24/7, that's just what happens. 
> 
> as always, thank you to my gremlin wife. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Loki knows what his nephew is doing. He’s been doing it the entire trip, though much more subtly. Thor is smart, charming, and with ever-contagious optimism— but, he isn’t tactful.  
  
Thor acts innocently enough, head tilted to look out the passenger side window while his hand reaches across the seat to absently stroke at Loki’s thigh until he’s white-knuckling the steering wheel. There is nothing _absent_ about it, really, each caress of fingers has a purpose.  
  
Thor thinks he’s putting on a charade, but Loki sees right through it. Completely transparent.  
  
He doesn’t put up a fight; he lets Thor touch. And Loki wonders if there’s a version of himself that has the willpower to stop this. There’s a light squeeze high on his thigh, and he knows there probably isn’t.  
  
“Thor,” he warns but it’s half-hearted. It can’t be taken seriously when he’s shifting his hips closer.  
  
Thor resumes his careful caress, and Loki can see the smug little smile playing at the corner of his lips. His touch is further down, and Loki hates himself for being disappointed that his nephew’s teasing hand is moving further away from the growing hardness in his jeans.  
  
Loki will cave, they both know it. It’s just a matter of when.  
  
There hasn’t been a soul on the desert stretch in hours. They’re encompassed by sand and sun from every angle. A bright heat that Loki is accustomed to. Thor, on the other hand, has his sleeves rolled up, freckles on his shoulders. His other hand is hanging out the window, fingers playing with the wind.  
  
Loki lets go of the steering wheel and covers Thor’s hand with his own, stops its slow movement. Thor finally pulls his gaze away from the landscape, eye flirting down to where they are joined. Loki doesn’t look at him, not for long, just pulls his hand back up and rests it on his now-straining cock.  
  
Thor’s breath hitches and he scoots across the seat. Loki knows this is a bad idea, but Thor eagerly begins kneading him through the rough denim without hesitation, and the friction is closer to pleasure than discomfort. Loki lets him explore. His fingers are greedy and desperate, and as sloppy as it is, Loki is about five seconds away from closing his eyes and giving himself over to bliss.  
  
Which, all-in-all, is a terrible idea— for many reasons, the main one being they should refrain from flipping the car.  
  
So, Loki pulls over and Thor’s eyes go hungry and wide. Neither of them says a thing, the intent is obvious and unspoken. The second the car is in park, Thor is in his space and kissing, wet and messy, while his inexperienced hands fumble with the front button of Loki’s jeans.  
  
He helps him, lifting up and scooting his pants down over his hips so that his cock bobs out, already wet in guilty anticipation. Thor wastes no time in taking it in hand. His fist looks so small wrapped around him, sweaty palms searing against already hot flesh. Loki doesn’t hold back this time and lets out a shallow gasp so that Thor knows just how good this feels.  
  
“This is what you wanted, right?” Loki breathes out, a tinge of annoyance. There is no real poison behind it, but Loki has been trying so hard to resist and he hates to lose. “Have it, it’s all yours.”  
  
Thor levels him with a challenging look, the stroke on his cock just has maddeningly slow as it had been on his thigh.  
  
“That’s not all I want,” he says with a slow lick of his lips.  
  
Thor’s mouth is around him before he can stop it. Loki knows he’s never had a cock in that pretty mouth before, and he deserves a better first-time experience than pulled over on the side of a long stretch of desert backroad.  
  
But, as Loki watches Thor’s head bob up and down in his lap, he lets his hand settle in that thick, blonde hair and guides him through it.  
  
He can’t get much of it down, gagging slightly when Loki pushes him just a little too far. He pulls up and wipes the dribble off his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes are watery, and he looks embarrassed, so Loki tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and guides him back down.  
  
“You’re doing great,” he coos. When his cock slips back into that warm, wet heat, Loki sighs and pets at the back of his head. “Use your hand too, you don’t have to take it all.”  
  
Thor grunts an understanding and sucks in tandem with his moving fist.  
  
“That’s it. You can speed up now.”  
    
Thor obeys, such a fast a learner. It doesn’t take long for his throat to relax, comfortable in his actions. Soon he’s swallowing Loki half down with little-to-no resistance, and Loki is careful to let him set his own pace. Enthusiastic and needy.  
  
“Suck it,” Loki instructs. There is a filthy thrill that flips in his belly when Thor whines and does as he’s told. Every movement inching him closer to the edge.  
  
Thor’s hips wiggle, and Loki knows it’s because he’s probably uncomfortably hard in his pants. It’s a shame the awkward angle and cramped space doesn’t allow him to relieve some of that pressure. Loki brings an open palm down on Thor’s ass with a smack, planting his hand there and spreading his fingers wide enough to get a firm squeeze. A promise for later.  
  
“You’re being so good for me.”  
  
The noise Thor makes around his cock is sinful, and the vibration of his throat nearly has Loki spilling. He’s dangerously close as it is.  
  
They need to hurry, he's almost forgotten they’re parked on the side of the road. It would be too easy for someone to mistake their car as broken down and come looking to help.  
  
Loki slides his hand up Thor’s back and tangles his hands into his hair, pulling him off with a wet pop. Thor looks up, confused, until Loki’s hand joins him on his cock, squeezing around his fist and guiding it up and down. Thor watches him with rapt attention, and the brief thought of coming all over that pretty face makes his stomach tighten.  
  
“Where do you want it?” Loki asks him. He won’t do it without permission, and he needs to know whether or not to push him back out of the way.  
  
Thor takes entirely too long to think, he’s going to get an eyeful if he doesn’t hurry.  
  
Then, in a moment that short-circuits Loki’s brain, he leans in closer and opens his mouth. Thor looks up beneath thick lashes. Waiting.  
  
There isn’t enough time to ask him if he’s sure, Loki comes on the pink flat of his tongue. Thor’s lets it pool there, open-mouth panting as Loki squeeze out the last drop and rubs it against his cheek.  
  
“You can spit it out,” Loki tells him, and reaches over to pop the lid off an old drive-thru soda. Thor closes his mouth, acts like he’s going to swallow, but grimaces and takes the cup.  
  
“Was that okay?” Thor wipes his spit-slick lips with the hem of his shirt.  
  
Spoiled boy, always seeking compliments. Loki doesn’t tell him that there is little chance anyone could ever compare.  
  
“Come here,” Loki hums instead, and Thor straddles his hips and softening cock.  
  
Thor comes seconds after Loki cups the front of his pants, with Loki’s mouth sucking delicately at his neck.  
  
They sit like that for minutes, comfortably silent, just breathing each other in. Thor stays slumped in his lap, head pillowed on Loki’s shoulder while a finger twirls at one of Loki’s errant curls.  
  
“Let’s just keep driving,” Thor whispers. “You don’t have to take me home.”  
  
They’re growing closer and closer to the city, this will wall be over. Soon. Loki kisses him softly to keep himself from doing something foolish. Like telling Thor he wants to do exactly that.  
  
The two of them on the road forever.  
  
But, it’s impossible. Loki will deliver his nephew to his new home across the country. Miles away from Loki, and miles away from the east coast. If he’s lucky, they will both be able to move on. Maybe it won’t hurt too bad. Maybe Thor won’t hate him when he grows older and realizes none of this was normal.  
  
Loki has always been selfish, and he wants to milk the time he has left. He’ll return Thor— utterly ruined, of course— but…  
  
They can swing one more night.  
  
“Text your dad, tell him we’ll be late.”  
  
Thor pulls back, face beaming, and scrambles to his side of the car.  
  
“Really?” Thor asks, and he answers with a smile and nod of his head.  
  
Loki puts the car in drive when Thor pulls out his phone.  
  
One more night.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friend's foot tattoo that says "out of the desert and into the sun" (lyrics from the format) that gave me inspiration for the title. 
> 
> i also recently read a really good desert roadtrip au fic, which is coincidental, but i feel like i should rec it here! because it's really, super beautiful-- [reflection of the moon by salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127293).


End file.
